Chained to Fate
by G. Summer
Summary: Three girls meet each other at a suspicious academy where secrets are hidden even after death. But it's perfect for them, for each of them also has a secret of their own. They'll learn to rely but also stand for themselves their own happiness and justice. They will also meet three guys with unknown identities as well as mystery abilities. Love, friends, lies, fantasy and mystery!xD


Hi! Great if you enjoy this! This is made by us three girls so I only own 1/3 the story! =)) this story will let you see a whole new face of characters from our beloved fairy tales. Accountant from the little mermaid to red ridding hood will be unpredictable not to mention the mysteries hidden behind them.

Don't forget the romance too! xD

We appreciate every reviews! So sorry for grammar mistakes! Plz continue supporting us! xD

**First chapter!**

**TO THE ELIZABETH ACADEMY**

This is the 20th century in England. The city of London just stepped to the modern society. The people began to believe more and more in science, they solved questions in logical ways and not unreasonable like before. But there was this school, an aboard school, abort all things that was seems to be reasonable. This story begins with the start of three seemly normal students; find out their true self, life and destinies.

It's was on a Sunday's night, when the cold big storm is raging in the sky. Three new students have arrived at their new school.

-At the 1st gate-

A black haired girl stepped out of the car, her eyes are cold and soulless, and she looks dignified as she was emitting a mystical aura.

"My lady... Would you like me to escort you to the office?" The butler wearing black suit as he closed the car and bowed to her, began.

"No need. I'll go there myself." The girl said coldly.

She turns toward the gate and walks dignifiedly. " Since I'll be here from now on". The wind started to blow hard but her steps never hesitated.

She didn't look back. "You should go back, Anderson." but her voice was soft and caring. "Thank you for all"

Soon enough, the car left. She stands there along with her suitcases. She looks up the tower and gave a mysterious smirk... and prepares her spirit to handle what's behind those doors.

-At the second gate-

It began to rain. Hard. The old shady building was dimmed in the rain...

A bus arrived at the gate. Stepped down 2 girls with umbrellas.

Underneath the black umbrella, a girl with a highlighted hair appears. There were piercings on her ears, her smoky eyes are cold and her outfit was full of spikes.

"Hmm... What a shitty place." She mumbles to herself.

She picks out a cigar vulgarly, lights it up and began to smoke. The rain unlit the cigar immediately.

She exclaimed a curse. She looks to the dark cloudy sky.

She then, walked across the gate while pulling her luggage lazily.

And there was another girl walked out of the bus, she looks a little bit rustic.

"Hmmmm... What a big school! I'm ready to start a new life" As she takes a deep breathe and looks up to the school, smiling brightly.

She looks at her right and there is another girl. That girl is trying to smoke but feeling pissed because she can't light the fire.

"Caddish bitch" she mumbles herself before the vulgar actions of the other girl.

Then after that, she walked in with her luggage happily. Cathy walked into the school. A big and old building appeared in front of her, she has never seen any school like this back in her town; she was impressed by the magnificence of the school. She remembers how much her parents try to get her in this school, how they worked really hard to get enough money for her, and she couldn't believe that a country girl like her could make it to this school.

"Thank you mom and dad, I won't let you down" She bursts into tears of joy.

She took a look of the school for a while, and then comes to the counter to get the key for her dorm room.

Meanwhile, Vivian is standing there after gave up trying smoking and thinking. "Hmmm... What a piece of shit, this year's going to be boring"

After took the key, she walked up the stairs to get to her own room. The stairs is very big and old, and she has never seen these kinds of stairs before. She stepped 1 step, 2 steps, 3 steps…till the 12th step and she saw a big hall with many doors, each doors leads to a room. She stopped at the first door.

She kept looking at it, the door was made of wood, since she's a country girl, she thought the door looks beautiful, she kept staring at it, then a stranger walked out.

"Who are you?" He said.

"Oh, I... am..."

"What are you doing here at my room?" He didn't wait for her to finish. "Every room has that door, go find your room and enjoy your door later"

" Oh... Sorry... But how do I know where my room is?"

"Where are you from? Never land? Your room number is in that rectangle sign of your key!" He shouted.

"Oh, room 201. It's must be around here, right?" She looks down to the key.

"No, for god sakes, it's in the 2nd floor. And anyway, in case you don't know, your room number appears in the door of your room!" He began.

"I know that, I was just messing around with you" She smiles shyly.

"What an ass". She walks away a little bit angrily and whispers to herself.

As she came to the 2nd floor to find her room, after walking over 10 times to find her room, she finally found it. Then, she takes the keys to open her room.

Cathy heard someone arguing. There are two different voices and she is wondering who are in her room. As she opens the door, she saw two girls are arguing. She saw a girl who looks so familiar; soon she realized it was Vivian, a girl she met when she walked out the bus.

"OMG, I have to share a room with this caddish bitch?" she talks to herself.

Cathy saw another girl with long raven hair. Her cold face twisted because of the annoyance in front of her.

"Let's me make this clear, this is my room! Now will get your butt out of here when I still talk nicely!" The girl at the bus shouted.

"No. You should be the one get out of here. This room was reserved for me and only me!" The cold girl didn't shout but in her voice, she's clearly about to snap.

Then both of the girls turn their heads toward Catherine when they heard sound of the door opened.

" Great! Another bug! Don't you even dare to tell me this is also your room!?" Vivian's face turn even more angrily when she saw Catherine walks in.

The other girl just looks irritated and stays silence for thinking. "Let's go and ask the authorities, this need an explanation"

The sky outside was already dark. There are footsteps echoing in the dorm hallway.

"I can't believe we're staying in the same room!" Vivi, the emo girl, she angrily kicks air.

"Me neither! I'm going to sue this school." Grace began, there were some dark air near her presence.

"Now now, you guys should calm down" Mean while Cathy the country girl was trying to clear the moody atmosphere - "The more the merrier, right?"

"What do you know huh? I don't want to stay in the same room with a FRIGGIN BORN-PRINCESS and a COUNTRY PUMPKIN!" Vivi snicks at her.

"Who are you calling country pumpkin?! At least I don't wear spiky stuff just to hurt people, you weirdo!" Now it's Cathy's turn to get mad.

"Haah?! You pumpkin dares to teach me about fashion?! You are the one wearing your grandma's skirt!" Vivian laughs at Catherine's face.

The 2 girls began to fight, Grace just stood there looking at them like 2 idiots.

"You two are so noisy. I'm going to sleep, tomorrow's already the opening ceremony." Grace doesn't even care anymore and walks back to their room.

"What are you acting all mature for... Wait, the upper bed is mine, gal! Don't u dare take it!" Vivi hushed to the room while screaming out loud.

"What are u saying, its mine!" Cathy ran after her.

"Are you 2 saying that a lady like me should sleep in the bottom?!" Grace angrily said.

And there goes the next morning.

They didn't know back then that fate has decided for them a long time ago that their destinies shall be entwined. They will find themselves in weird tragic situations and get pulled out with the help of friendship but still fall back in head-over-hill because of love!? xD


End file.
